


比死亡更溫柔之處

by sealfaceAL



Series: 把你葬在大海 [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Erik Killmonger
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfaceAL/pseuds/sealfaceAL
Summary: 長老們覺得國王該有個王妃。國王讓所有人知道，他已經有了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 再度爆字數。我明明只想寫個pwp

　　瓦甘達的議事廳，是一個莊嚴的地方。  
　　一代代的長老與國王在此，為了這塊土地做出決策。穿著高貴衣袍的人們像流水般來了又走，而那象徵著國王威嚴的銀色座椅始終靜靜佇立，望著瓦甘達的朝陽與星月為大地灑上層層光輝。  
　　而這張王座現在的主人，則陷入了與其沉著的反應完全相反的窘境。  
　　  
　　「國王陛下，是時候了。」商賈部落的長老望著年輕的國王，語氣堅決。  
　　「我說長老，這件事我們討論過很多遍了吧？比起個人的感情問題－－」賈巴里部落的領袖懶洋洋地接過話：「國家的事比較重要，對吧，陛下？」  
　　「對國王來說，個人的事就是國家的事。」商賈部落的長老睨了出言不遜的白猿酋長一眼，「尤其是國王的婚姻與王妃的人選，代表了整個瓦甘達的門面。還希望您以大局為重，陛下。」  
　　帝查拉沉吟似的低下頭，指尖一下一下輕叩著王座的扶手：「商賈部落的想法，我知道了。其他部落呢？」他抬眼，徵詢的眼神掃向其他的部落代表。  
　　「我認為商賈部落的意見有道理。」邊界部落的代表對上了國王的目光，頓了一下便垂眼避開，「不過現在也沒有適合的對象吧。」  
　　「就算有，國王不喜歡，你們難道要押著他結婚嗎？」採礦部落的長老剛張開嘴，便被賈巴里酋長嗤笑般的反駁給堵了回去。  
　　接收到兩位長老催促的眼神，河川部落的長老抬頭，望向站在自己身後的女子：「總是有一兩個國王不排斥的吧？妳說呢？娜奇雅？」  
　　娜奇雅從容的迎上整個議事廳的目光：「因為我們分手了，詳細情形我也不太清楚。不過我想，對於婚姻這種涉及人生規劃的大事，國王應該有自己的想法。不論身為臣民、同胞還是朋友，我都想尊重國王的選擇。」  
　　  
　　眾所周知的、最有可能成為王妃人選的這番發言，炸得議事廳一陣譁然。  
　　  
　　望著長老們錯愕地當場愣住－－也許還摻了些許欣喜－－恩巴庫掃了眼帝查拉，哼笑出聲。  
　　「你們平地的部落還真麻煩，不就是國王和女友分手所以目前單身嗎？」他不屑的撇嘴道：「這樣就急著塞女人給他？別人看了還以為我們的國王沒人要呢。」  
　　「你、請注意你的言詞，賈巴里的酋長！別把瓦甘達國王的婚事與普通的男女關係相提並論！」商賈部落的長老生氣地瞪向他：「國王正當壯年，正是該開始培育繼承人的時候！然而卻連一個正式的王妃都沒有－－現在可不是悠哉談戀愛的時候，陛下！」  
　　頂著恩巴庫混合著不屑與幸災樂禍的眼神，帝查拉向激動得都快站起身的商賈長老安撫似的笑了笑。  
　　「那各位對此的想法是－－」國王如詢問般上揚的句尾在長老們殷切的目光下轉了個圈，「－－希望我能盡快擁有一個正式的王妃嗎？」  
　　「是的，陛下。如果陛下目前－－」  
　　「我明白了。」  
　　「－－沒有適當的人選，商賈部落這邊－－」商賈長老倏地停下兀自持續地說服，「……陛下這是答應了？」  
　　「是的。誠如你所言，擁有一個正式的王妃與培育繼承人，是國王的義務。」帝查拉環視議事廳中的眾人，答允的語氣誠懇而堅定，「我會盡快給出答覆。還有人有其他問題嗎？」  
　　「邊界部落沒有。」烏卡比無視商賈長老的眼色，淡淡地答道。  
　　「賈巴里也沒有－－」恩巴庫不耐煩的語氣則是讓再度試圖開口的採礦部落長老閉上了嘴，「－－再有也不奉陪。你是嫌事情還不夠多嗎？帝查拉？」他抱怨著站起身，與一同前來的侍衛朝門口走去。  
　　  
　　河川部落長老的目光在娜奇雅和國王之間梭巡，不知自己該不該為他們的戀情告吹感到遺憾。  
　　「那我們也走吧，娜奇雅。」他尷尬地起身，對國王示意告別。  
　　還是尊重年輕人的自由戀愛吧。他想。  
　　  
　　但顯然其他兩位長老不是這麼想的。

　　  
　　艾瑞克最近很煩躁。  
　　不，不是因為帝查拉昨天帶著一身奇怪的玫瑰味回來，也不是因為前天有個渾身柑橘味的女人想硬闖國王的寢室。  
　　「好了啦，讓我做個檢查又不會少塊肉。」他的堂妹－－險些成為他的殺戮紀錄其中一筆的堂妹－－隔著一個茶壺，一臉曖昧的看著他：「說真的，都過這麼久了－－是我哥不行還是你不行？」  
　　艾瑞克翻了個白眼，「沒有人不行，只要妳或妳媽不要三天兩頭問一次這種蠢問題。」  
　　「這問題很正常好嗎？」舒莉不滿的說：「就算你和我哥的事目前只有皇室成員和朵拉知道，但曝光也是遲早的事。只要有孩子，你們之間的結合正當性就會更大－－」她審視地瞇起眼：「除非你不想當我哥的王妃。」  
　　艾瑞克陰惻惻地笑了：「妳以為事到如今，我的意願還有什麼影響力嗎？」  
　　「至少可以影響我哥的心情。」舒莉聳聳肩，抿了口茶。  
　　「妳先去聞聞妳哥身上的味道再來說這種話。」艾瑞克嘴角的弧度摻上了一絲猙獰：「像每天都去不同的花叢滾過一圈一樣。」  
　　「哦～」小公主興味十足的放下茶杯，打量著自己的堂兄：「所以你吃醋了？Omega的獨佔欲？」  
　　「……就算有，那也是妳哥逼我的。」艾瑞克的話幾乎從齒縫蹦出來：「要不是他標記了我，還逼我只能待在這種鬼地方－－」  
　　「即使我沒這麼做，你也無處可去。」  
　　  
　　房門無聲滑開，話題的中心人物走了進來。  
　　「嘿老哥，今天挺早回來的嘛。」舒莉舉起一隻手，向兄長打了個招呼。  
　　「回來休息一下，等等還有事要處理。」帝查拉給了妹妹一個微笑：「看來你們處得不錯。」他欣慰的補上一句。  
　　「我和誰都可以處得不錯。」舒莉毫不謙虛地接受了讚美，飲盡了茶後站起身：「不過我還有實驗要做，就不陪你們啦！」  
　　「去去去。」艾瑞克不耐的揮揮手：「妳除了探聽我的八卦以外根本什麼也沒做。」  
　　「這話可不太公平，cuz！我明明還有陪你喝下午茶！」舒莉抗議著走出門，聲音隨著她的腳步漸行漸遠，「記得和我哥來找我做個檢查啊！」  
　　「滾！」

　　  
　　房門隨著公主的離去再度關閉，只剩兩個男人的房裡，氣氛也逐漸繃緊。  
　　「你和舒莉在聊什麼？」帝查拉的態度依舊從容自若，「我們有需要什麼檢查嗎？」  
　　「不是我們，是你。」艾瑞克冷笑，「皇家等級的生育機能健康檢查，我可承受不起。」  
　　「別說什麼承受不起，你也是皇室成員。」帝查拉皺了皺眉。  
　　「皇室成員？我看未必吧？」艾瑞克挑釁的眼神在國王身上梭巡：「今天的人是什麼味道？百香果？蜂蜜？還是香水百合？」  
　　「你該對我更有信心的，艾瑞克。」帝查拉嘆了口氣。  
　　「這話可不該對一個曾把你扔下瀑布的人說。」艾瑞克雙手抱胸，嘲諷著道。  
　　「那至少對你自己的魅力有點信心。」帝查拉說。  
　　「那大概不會比對你的多到哪去。」艾瑞克冷冷回道。  
　　  
　　帝查拉蹙著眉望向他。  
　　「我以為你不是個謙虛的人。」他謹慎地說。  
　　「事實如此。」艾瑞克垂眸望著桌上的茶杯，用一種心不在焉的語調說：「艾瑞克．史蒂文斯，本來就是個不怎麼樣的人。」  
　　  
　　帝查拉默默咀嚼著這句話。  
　　「那Killmonger呢？」他問：「他讓你比較驕傲嗎？還是恩賈達卡就會更優秀？」  
　　「那是理所當然的。」艾瑞克平靜的說，「Killmonger是我的成就，而恩賈達卡－－」他閉上了眼，「是我的夢。」  
　　  
　　兩人陷入了沉默。  
　　  
　　「走吧。」帝查拉凝視著那杯冷掉的茶，說道。  
　　「……蛤？」艾瑞克疑惑的望向堂兄，不是很確定自己聽到了什麼。  
　　「走吧，」帝查拉伸手拉起他，「和我去個地方。」  
　　「……我不認為我應該出現在任何國王該去的地方。」艾瑞克試圖甩開他的手，但帝查拉不為所動。  
　　「你穿著我的袍子進議事廳時可沒這麼認為。」他拉著堂弟，堅定地說道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＂要就趁現在滾出去找女人，否則以後就別讓我發現你碰女人！＂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有參考時事虛構的對話內容，僅是為了描寫他們吵架，沒有別的意思，請勿認真。

　　艾瑞克從未想到，自己還會再次踏入國王的辦公室。  
　　這間堆滿了書籍與文件、整齊而肅穆的辦公室，他曾短暫地成為它的主人。  
　　但這空間至今依然陌生，彷彿從沒屬於過他。  
　　

　　「所以你把我帶到這裡來－－」他皺著眉環視辦公室，目光落在先一步落座於辦公桌後的帝查拉：「是想叫我看你改公文？」  
　　「不，」帝查拉的眼神誠摯：「是請你和我一起改公文。」  
　　艾瑞克望著自己的堂兄兼Alpha，神色活像是婚後才發現自己的丈夫是個智障的妻子。「我以為，」他慢條斯理的說：「我不能干涉政事這點，我們已經達成共識了？」  
　　「什麼時候的事？」  
　　艾瑞克翻了個白眼，「也許從你奪回王位那天開始？」  
　　「但我也確保了你最大限度的自由。」  
　　  
　　艾瑞克幾乎要被堂兄那雙無辜的大眼睛氣笑了。  
　　「你銷掉我所有的官方紀錄和身分，限制我的行動，讓我只能像寵物一樣待在房間等你回來，連網路都用不了，還敢跟我說這是最大限度的自由？」  
　　帝查拉聳聳肩，「在塵埃落定前，謹慎點比較好。」他意有所指地說。  
　　「我不管你又在計劃什麼，因為你的謹慎受害的可是我。」艾瑞克怒視著堂兄，恨不得像挑戰王位時那樣再揍他一頓。  
　　  
　　可惜，雖然身為傭兵的體能在悉心照料下已經恢復了七八成，要跟黑豹比依然差得遠。  
　　  
　　「以目前的情形，讓你用原來的身分和外界聯繫或接觸是不可能的。而且這可是你自己的錯。」帝查拉嚴厲地瞪了堂弟一眼。  
　　艾瑞克悻悻的哼了聲，「我又沒打算活下來。」  
　　「那可不是你能決定的事。殺人殺到被取綽號還差點引發世界大戰的人，挨了一刀就想要一走了之嗎？」帝查拉從公文堆裡挑了一大疊推向艾瑞克，「雖然理念和立場不同，但我們都希望這世界能有所改變吧？你不想參與這個過程嗎？」  
　　  
　　艾瑞克的視線在那疊文件和帝查拉臉上游移。  
　　半晌，他自暴自棄的抓起筆，坐到桌子的另一邊。「改，都改，改死你。」他咬牙切齒的道。

　　

 

　　奧科耶守在辦公室門外，感嘆著裡面那兩位難得的和平相處。  
　　如果沒有殺死對方的意圖就算是和平的話，這可是國王與準親王有史以來最和平的時光。  
　　  
　　「為何不能強行介入？這可是國家層級的放高利貸！已經有國家因此將土地和港口抵押了，當地人民的工作權和居住權也受到壓縮和剝削，這些你不會不知道吧？」  
　　「我明白你的意思。可是就目前來說，瓦甘達沒有立場干預這件事。」  
　　「沒有立場？你以為被這樣控制的國家在非洲很少嗎？就連歐美都受到影響，全世界都在戒備，瓦甘達怎麼可能沒有立場？」  
　　「但明面上，那些被控制的國家確實是借了錢，不論檯面下有什麼事，欠債都是事實。而且那些國家的政府官員已經收到了好處，根本不會管基層的死活。即使整個國家都被控制，他們也不可能承認自己的國家欠高利貸的。」  
　　「所以我才說需要外力介入！你以為那些國家被控制了跟我們無關嗎？在聯合國上，他們的一票等同於我們的一票；一旦擁有可隨意掌控的票源，用多數暴力操作決策結果根本不是問題。瓦甘達身處其中，不可能獨善其身！」  
　　「那你覺得瓦甘達應該怎麼介入？拿什麼理由介入？這件事打從一開始就不是正常的國際借貸關係，第三方擅自插手根本是引火燒身！瓦甘達不能冒這個險！」  
　　  
　　看，多麼和平。

　　  
　　一陣濃郁的香味隨著逐漸靠近的腳步聲傳來。  
　　奧科耶好整以暇地看著一個皺著眉頭的朵拉領著一個陌生的美麗女子前來。  
　　不用說，又一個王妃候選人。奧科耶抽了抽鼻子。薰衣草的味道，又是個Omega。  
　　幸好烏卡比的味道是柔和優雅的木香味，她最近受夠花香和果香了。　  
　　「採礦部落的拉希達求見陛下。」朵拉對奧科耶說道。  
　　奧科耶按下手上的基莫由珠，「陛下，採礦部落的拉希達求見。」　  
　　

　　辦公室內，桌上的公文與文具略為凌亂地散落著，不復最初的整齊。艾瑞克揪著帝查拉的領子，帝查拉抓著艾瑞克的手腕，僵持不下。  
　　從國家大事的辯駁到個人恩怨的衝突，從口舌之爭到拳腳相向，不過就幾句話的時間。  
　　兩人粗喘著互相瞪視，香料植物與紅酒揉合的氣味隨著兩人激動的情緒慢慢擴散在空氣中。  
　　等回過神來，兩人已經籠罩在這微醺的空間裡。  
　　基莫由珠投射出的朵拉侍衛長打得兩人猝不及防。

　　「採礦部落的拉希達？」帝查拉皺著眉望向投影上的奧科耶，「長老派來的？」  
　　「是的。」侍衛使用的基莫由珠只轉播了國王的聲音，但仍忠實呈現了國王的懊惱與不耐，奧科耶的嘴角微微上揚。  
　　即使準親王沒有說話，劍拔弩張的喘息也清晰可聞。  
　　  
　　面前的女子美麗而高貴，世家千金的高傲自信溢於言表。  
　　「陛下在裡面吧？」她的背脊直挺，姿態端莊而強勢，「請問我可以進去嗎？」  
　　但奧科耶不為所動，「這裡是國王的辦公室，非相關人員是不能進入的，拉希達小姐。請您稍等。」她對著房內的國王出聲催促，「陛下？」  
　　

　　艾瑞克從來沒有這麼想親手掐死自己的堂兄。  
　　真的，從來沒有。而且他保證這一次他會親眼看著他斷氣，再親自把屍體燒成灰。

　　基莫由珠投影出的拉希達，有著輪廓優美的鵝蛋臉和像瑪瑙似的黑眼睛，挺俏的鼻子與豐潤的唇，淡雅的妝容為她的氣質增添了一抹嬌媚。厚厚的短鬈髮上繫著一圈綴有亮麗寶石的淡色綢帶。正是年輕的鋒芒與成熟的從容並存的年華，通身的優雅和欠揍的傲氣和眼前的國王簡直天作之合，無庸置疑的是個優秀的王妃人選。

　　無庸置疑到他的心都莫名的疼了一下。

　　如果帝查拉下一秒就說要她當王妃，艾瑞克也不會意外。她聚集了所有帝查拉希望他能做到的優點－－姿態端莊、言行得體、態度端正、成熟穩重。  
　　雖然帝查拉說過，艾瑞克是他的王妃，而他們也確實結合了。不論這是否為艾瑞克的本意，在已經錯過死亡時機的現在，這對他來說是最好的結局了。但那對帝查拉來說也是最好的嗎？  
　　以生理而言，不算標記的話，Alpha可以擁有一個以上的Omega。而且王妃－－說真的，世界那麼大，擁有不只一個王妃的國王也是大有人在。比起一個家庭背景、成長環境與個人都問題重重的堂弟，帝查拉值得更好的選擇。

　　所以他沉默不動，裝做自己不存在，好讓帝查拉有機會去與他未來的王妃人選相處。  
　　換來的是在外面還有人的辦公室裡上演肉搏戰？認真！？

 

　　「艾瑞克，專心。」才一個分神，外袍的最後一個扣子已經失守，「你可沒有一心二用的本錢。」  
　　「你趕快滾去和女人聊天我就不用一心二用！」考慮到仍開啟著的基莫由珠，艾瑞克的低吼近乎氣音。  
　　然而不同於有所顧慮而反抗得拘束的堂弟，憑著對奧科耶的信賴，加上多少吸取了從前的艾瑞克目中無人的作風，帝查拉任性得心安理得。

　　「陛下？」奧科耶再度出聲請示。  
　　艾瑞克抓住帝查拉手腕的動作一頓，外袍就被甩了出去。  
　　「如果拉希達小姐不介意，就請她稍等吧。我這邊有事，得先和艾瑞克處理一下。」無視了身下的人幾乎要活剮自己的目光，帝查拉一邊將堂弟壓制在寬大的辦公桌上，一邊對侍衛長吩咐。  
　　「知道了。」拉希達摻雜了不耐的表情隨著投影關掉瞬間消失，室內再度回復為二人空間。

 

　　「帝查拉，我不用你處理任何事。」艾瑞克動用自己最後的理智，好讓自己不會就地把待會要相親的國王毀容，「你，現在，立刻，馬上放開我，然後去找那位拉希達，或者隨便哪位配得上皇室的千金小姐。」  
　　「丟下你？在這種情況下？」帝查拉低頭湊近艾瑞克，辛香料與紅酒的氣味薰的兩人全身都是，醺然而熾熱的氣息噴灑在彼此的臉上，被勾動的慾望幾乎要衝破理智。  
　　「對，趁我還能克制自己不掐死你的時候建議你快滾。」惡狠狠的話語幾乎自齒縫擠出，賀爾蒙帶來的情慾熱度灼人，氣憤、惱怒疊加之下，就像往上添了油，蒸騰的讓人幾近失控。  
　　在那之前，他必須先讓帝查拉離開。　　

 

　　帝查拉看著他，皺著眉，「你要不要去照照鏡子，看看你說這句話時的表情？不用等我走出門你就能哭出來。」他伸手抹過艾瑞克的眼角，手指沾染上一層濕意，「你不喜歡我見那些女人，也明知我不想。無視自己和我的意願都想推開我的理由是什麼？」

　　艾瑞克覺得自己腦內有什麼東西斷掉了。

　　他猛地伸手掐住帝查拉的衣領，將國王拉近自己，整個腦袋都被氣的發麻：「你好意思要我去照鏡子？好意思說我推開你！？怎麼不去問問那些女人憑什麼可以把自己的味道留在國王身上？憑什麼可以無視朵拉硬闖國王的寢室？長老授意？你以為沒有你、沒有皇室的意思，這些女人敢無視朵拉的長矛把國王當作自己的領土用味道插旗嗎？難道朵拉聽長老的命令嗎？她們他媽的是皇家侍衛！！」  
　　「我不喜歡你見那些女人？那又如何？我不喜歡你就不會帶著花香回來了嗎？還是我能像那些女人一樣去議事廳堵你、在花園裡偶遇你、在宴會上邀你跳舞、跟你要皇家茶會的邀請函？我他媽的連花園都去不了！」艾瑞克氣的無法思考自己講了什麼、講完後會不會後悔，現在的他只想把國王掐死，再把自己和屍體一起燒了：「所以不！帝查拉，不是我推開你，是我他媽的不想勉強你！我他媽的不是以為愛情就是公主王子一見鍾情的小女孩，我不會去求一個有大把美女可以選擇的人屈就我！那怕那人是國王還標記了我也一樣！我他媽的沒那麼可悲！」  
　　「所以現在，你給我滾出去找你的千金小姐！否則以後他媽別讓我看見你帶任何女人進房間！我掐不死你至少能掐死她－－」

　　艾瑞克沒能說完剩下的話。  
　　因為帝查拉抱住了他。

　　真是太沒出息了。艾瑞克在心裡暗暗想道。

　　「太多髒話了，艾瑞克。」  
　　別說走出門了，僅僅就帝查拉的一句話，就讓他哭出來了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拉希達(Rashida)是原創角，我參考名字網站取的名，意思是正確、正義、符合正道、道德的，很適合王妃候選人呢。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉希達是個優秀、高傲而自信的大家閨秀，為了自己部落的榮譽與家族的名聲而要求與國王會面。  
> 奧科耶只能為她祈禱，陛下和準親王是真的在談公事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中的親王是指國王的男性伴侶，不是國王的兄弟。雖然大家應該都習慣稱呼王妃，但我想了一下，女王的丈夫叫親王，國王的丈夫應該也比照辦理會比較正式。畢竟王妃還是女性的稱呼，叫男性伴侶為王妃這種事還是私底下當情趣就好（小聲

　　跟憤怒的時候相比，艾瑞克的悲傷其實很安靜。  
　　但淚水的溫度總會帶給帝查拉一種錯覺，彷彿回到了那天的軌道上，血肉被劃開的聲音與壓抑的哽咽聲重疊，在他心底揮之不去。  
　　他伸手撫上堂弟的背，感受著肌肉的起伏與皮膚的紋理。因哭泣而顫抖的溫熱身軀、夾帶著彼此氣息的紊亂呼吸，環上自己後背的雙手緩緩收緊，幾乎勒進了帝查拉的肋骨。  
　　  
　　艾瑞克在哭。帝查拉想。  
　　艾瑞克幾乎不會主動哭泣。他情感豐沛，卻從不輕易展現軟弱。在這個奪走了他父親，也幾乎奪走他的世界，他的脆弱全變成了鐵片的稜角，被現實覆上一層鏽紅，傷痕斑駁而尖銳逼人。  
　　在夕陽下選擇死亡的時候，艾瑞克哭了；Killmonger和恩賈達卡被宣告死亡的時候，艾瑞克哭了。恩喬布死的時候，他應該也哭了。  
　　  
　　艾瑞克的眼淚像是從鐵片上低落的鮮血，悲傷地讓旁人都感到疼痛。  
　　  
　　帝查拉抱著艾瑞克，緩緩地帶著兩人坐倒在一旁的辦公椅上，一手輕柔拍撫著堂弟的背。  
　　紅酒和香料植物的香氣與沉默一起籠罩著兩人，午後的陽光穿過半掩的厚重窗簾透進房裡，溫暖而慵懶。

　　  
　　「為什麼都不說？」  
　　國王的聲音低沉柔和，像蓋了一層質地輕柔的紗，聽不出任何情緒。  
　　「說了有用嗎？」久違的情緒失控如洪水潰堤般沖走了艾瑞克大多數的理智和矜持，埋在心底柔軟深處的心聲輕易地脫口而出：「我只是你的囚犯，或者用你的詞，你的Omega，無論是什麼稱呼，我都只是個附屬，是你允許才得以存在的影子。」  
　　「你知道你不是。」  
　　「是啊，我知道。」艾瑞克無力地笑了：「但我怎麼想不是重點，你怎麼做才是。」帝查拉剛要開口，艾瑞克便打斷了他：「－－即使你老是強調我有和你一樣的權利，但實際上我就是連出房間都需要跟你報備。我連房間都無法自由進出，其他Omega卻能隨意進出皇宮；她們隨便一個都家世顯赫、身世清白，沒有人會認為你應該拋棄她們選擇一個曾經讓你、讓瓦甘達陷入危機的恐怖份子。」  
　　「我能看到的事實，就是這些想要成為王妃人選的女人接近你、而你默許了這一切。而實際上，有權利決定王妃人選的人是你，而不是我。」他把頭埋在帝查拉頸邊，呼吸間是Alpha令人安心的味道，抽乾了他最後一絲掩飾委屈的力氣，「所以你要我怎麼說？所有的事實都在提醒我你的想法可能和我不一樣，我要怎麼去告訴你我的感受、我的心情、我對你的期望？」  
　　  
　　  
　　「關於這點，我想我們是一樣的。」國王的語氣依舊平靜。「我也一直以為你想的和我不一樣。」  
　　「你總是對活下來後的一切表現得很抗拒；限制自由、標記、國王伴侶的身分，我知道比起這些，你更想作回Killmonger，或是恩賈達卡。但他們走得太遠了。我不能讓Killmonger或恩賈達卡實現他們的理想，艾瑞克。那樣的結局不會是我們同胞的揚眉吐氣，只會有更多的恩喬布叔叔，和更多的你。」  
　　「……所以你就殺了他們。」  
　　「他們造成的傷害並不是能輕輕帶過的程度，即使我希望他們能活下去，他們也會選擇死亡，這點你比我更清楚。我相信如果有一個死去的機會，你不會想活下來。」  
　　「但我希望你活著，艾瑞克。」國王的嘆息迴盪在艾瑞克耳旁，恍然間彷彿哽咽，「或許這世界不需要Killmonger，或許瓦甘達不需要恩賈達卡，可是我需要你，艾瑞克。我需要那個在奧克蘭聽著瓦甘達故事長大的男孩，我想讓他知道他值得擁有的絕對不僅有死亡而已。就算只有你也好，我希望你活著。」  
　　「限制你自由和默許的事，我向你道歉，那是我故意的。」帝查拉的坦承讓艾瑞克幾乎又興起折斷他脖子的衝動，「要讓你重新擁有一個正當的皇室身分，我需要其他皇室成員和議會的支持，在此之前，我必須確保你在外人眼中的表現是安分的。另外，在相親這件事上配合他們，多少也可以賣點人情。而且我也想知道你的想法。總是只有我一個人一頭熱地要你當我的伴侶，我也想看到你對我們之間的關係感到在意。」  
　　「……就這樣？」  
　　「就這樣。」  
　　「帝查拉，你信不信我真的會掐死你？」艾瑞克的雙手危險地環上了帝查拉的脖頸，威脅地低聲說道。  
　　堂弟的聲音仍摻著點哭過的沙啞，咽喉要害感受到的壓迫卻尖銳逼人，夾帶著些許屬於Killmonger的戾氣，以及恩賈達卡的怒氣。  
　　帝查拉輕笑出聲：「我現在相信了。」他說。

　　剛被壓下的怒火再度升騰，連同之前按下的慾望一起灼燒剛恢復不久的理智。就著跨坐在帝查拉身上的姿勢，艾瑞克惡狠狠地用手肘和膝蓋將帝查拉壓在椅子上。  
　　「你會後悔讓艾瑞克．史蒂文斯活下來的，」他一手勾扯著帝查拉的領子，總是覆蓋著陰翳的雙眼望進帝查拉的眼底，「他可不會比Killmonger和恩賈達卡還好搞。」  
　　「我會和他一起的。」帝查拉的話語因喉嚨被壓迫而說得艱難，眼神卻一如往常的沉穩堅定。  
　　前傭兵的手用力下扯，國王的長袍被扯開了大半。  
　　艾瑞克凶狠地吻上正想說些什麼的國王，「你自找的。」他說。  
　　

 

　　拉希達坐在國王辦公室附近的會客室裡，與對面的朵拉侍衛長相顧無言。  
　　身為商賈部落中的名門千金，又是瓦甘達少數與外國有貿易往來、周旋於各國上流階層的菁英分子，拉希達幾乎沒有被這麼冷落過。  
　　隨著等待的時間拉長，她的耐心也在逐漸消磨。

　　「請問，陛下什麼時候才能接見客人？」她忍不住問道。  
　　「這我恐怕無法回答您，拉希達小姐。」奧科耶給了她一個禮貌的微笑，「我們身為護衛，無權干涉陛下的行程，僅能盡提醒之職而已。如果您有要事，我可以替您傳達。」  
　　「我代表商賈部落長老，為商賈部落與陛下之約而來，如果可以，請陛下至少給我一個會面的機會。」拉希達挺直背脊，堅定地提出了要求。  
　　「……好的，請您稍等。」奧科耶看著面前美麗自信的女子，幾乎要憐憫起她來。  
　　希望陛下和準親王是真的在談公事。她想。

 

　　艾瑞克會在性愛裡採取主動這件事，帝查拉不是沒有想過。  
　　事實上，一開始的艾瑞克在他眼裡，沒有半點被動的可能。  
　　那樣高傲又強悍的人，即使是Omega，也應該是自由又掌握著主控權的。

　　「怎麼，在想那位拉希達？」堂弟的氣息噴灑在頸間，戲謔的調侃聽起來卻讓人愉悅－－艾瑞克還沒有這樣放鬆的在他面前開過玩笑。  
　　帝查拉也笑了，「只是沒想到你會這麼在意。」他承認道。  
　　「你笑個屁，我們的帳還沒算完！」惡狠狠的啃咬落在鎖骨上。  
　　「我記得你剛剛還想把我推去見拉希達小姐？」隨著堂弟的撫摸和發洩似的咬噬，帝查拉的呼吸也逐漸粗重。  
　　「你去找她我可就省事多了。」艾瑞克冷笑道：「再也不用因為你的子嗣問題被你妹騷擾。」  
　　「那就證明你在舒莉眼中已經是親王人選了。」帝查拉抬手想碰觸面前的人，卻被抓住手腕。  
　　「你敢動就試試看。」艾瑞克居高臨下的望著他，頭頂上柔和的燈光為他的輪廓鍍上一圈柔和的光暈，「我說過了，你自找的。」

　　即使是在這種性愛的淫靡氛圍之下，依然是傲氣十足的。這就是真正的艾瑞克。  
　　沒有被世界的惡意撕裂的創傷，沒有為了藏起傷口而露出的獠牙，沒有被憤怒與憎恨蒙上陰影。  
　　真正的艾瑞克，從來都應該是恣意飛揚的。

　　帝查拉順著堂弟的力道，放棄似的讓自己癱在椅背上，「我自找的。」  
　　他感受著艾瑞克侵略性的愛撫，喃喃承認道。


End file.
